<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The betrayal of the century by LoudCowboyLand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844531">The betrayal of the century</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudCowboyLand/pseuds/LoudCowboyLand'>LoudCowboyLand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: kinda not banana fish??, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dino is a bitchass hoe, Fluff, I just really love these two and the anime/manga made me sad, Laser Tag, M/M, also they are not traumatized in this one, and does not deserve any time in this fic, because fuck dino, but no mafia, isn't everything based on a fucking Tumblr post these days, like lets pretend that our favorite couple just met for some unknown reason and clicked, literally just fluff, or not in the canon way at least, so I decided to write this kind of AU thingy ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudCowboyLand/pseuds/LoudCowboyLand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash breaks Eiji's trust in the most horrible way possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."</p><p> </p><p>Just some banana fish fluff since I'm still very much not okay lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The betrayal of the century</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights made Ash’s eyes glisten in a way Eiji had never seen them before. They were so close. So close Eiji could feel the other’s hot breath on his cheek. So close he could see each and every pore and the few blemishes on his lover’s skin. Ash looked so damn good under the lights. The green in his eyes popping out beautifully. His left hand was pressing Eiji against the wall, almost painfully hard. </p><p>They were both gasping for air at that point. Running around had left their limbs feeling heavy and exhausted and the Japanese boy couldn’t wait to fall into his bed. </p><p>He could feel something metallic in his mouth. Eiji didn’t know if it was just the feeling that one always gets after running or if he had drawn blood from the way his teeth had gripped his bottom lip; it was probably the latter.</p><p>One moment they were there, hot and exhausted, pressed against the wall, and the next Ash had pressed his lips onto Eiji’s with such force that his legs would have given out if it wasn’t for the support the wall behind him provided.</p><p>The kiss was hard and sensual, just the way Eiji had imagined it to be. His left hand was cupping Ash’s cheek and the right was still holding the gun. </p><p>And as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. Now the blond was grinning slightly down at the shorter man, as he raised his free hand. He aimed straight at Eiji’s chest and pulled the trigger.</p><p>“Hey! That wasn’t fair!” the red lights in his vest were now turned off, signaling Eiji’s ‘death’.</p><p>Ash erupted in laughter as the other pouted. </p><p>“The only rules were that you have to kill the other team, nowhere does it state that kissing my opponents isn't allowed.”</p><p>Eiji smacked his head at that.</p><p>“I’m so getting my revenge for that.”</p><p>“Oh come on, it’s just a game!”</p><p>“Just a game- You killed me! Killed me! Don’t you realize how serious this is?!”</p><p>The complaints most definitely fell on deaf ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this in like twenty minutes lmao</p><p> </p><p>Let me know what y'all think!<br/>(English isn't my first language so please point out any mistakes!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>